dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Birds of Prey: The Emancipation of Harley Quinn
Birds of Prey: The Emancipation of Harley Quinn (Originaltitel: Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) ist eine US-Amerikansche Comicverfilmung des DC Extended Universe. Prämisse „Nachdem sie mit dem Joker abgebrochen hat, kommen Harley Quinn und drei andere weibliche Superhelden – Black Canary, Huntress und Renee Montoya – zusammen um das Leben eines kleinen Mädchens (Cassandra Cain) vor einem Bösen Kriminellen zu retten." Handlung Besetzung Videos See You Soon BIRDS OF PREY - Official Trailer 1 BIRDS OF PREY THE EMANCIPATION OF HARLEY QUINN - Offizieller Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (2020) BIRDS OF PREY – Official Trailer 2-0 BIRDS OF PREY THE EMANCIPATION OF HARLEY QUINN - Offizieller Trailer 2 Deutsch HD German (2020) Trivia *Am 23. November 2015 fand Latino Review heraus, dass Warner Bros. ''angeblich für einen oder beide Justice League Filme plane, Black Canary als Charakter auftreten zu lassen. Bei Erfolg soll der Charakter später sogar einen eigenen Film unter dem Titel ''Birds of Prey bekommen. Als mögliche Schauspielerinnen für die Rolle werden Abbey Lee und Alona Tal für Dinah Darke und Dinah Laurel Lance gehandelt. *Am 11. November 2016 gab The Warp bekannt, dass Christina Hodson das Drehbuch zum Film schreiben soll. Weiterhin soll Margot Robbie ihre Rolle aus Suicide Squad wieder aufnehmen und ebenfalls produzieren. *Am 19. Januar 2018 gab Screen Rant bekannt, dass der Film in aktiver Bearbeitung sein soll und es einer von Drei DCEU-Filmen sein wird, in welchem Margot Robbie mitspielt *Am 17. April 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Cathy Yan, den Regieposten übernehmen soll, während Margot Robbie, Sue Kroll, und Bryan Unkless produzieren sollen. Die Dreharbeiten zum Projekt sollen Ende 2018 beginnen. *Am 6. Juli 2018 gab Margot Robbie, in einem Interview mit Flickering Myth bekannt, dass der Film sich sehr von den anderen, in Produktion befindelichen Harley Quinn-Filmen, unterscheiden wird. So soll der Film ein wesentlich kleineres Budget haben und auf ein R-rated zugeschnitten werden. Weiterhin, gab sie im Gespräch mit Omega Underground bekannt, das die Dreharbeiten zum Film im Januar 2019, und nicht wie ursprünglich geplant, Ende 2018, starten sollen. *Am 7. Juli 2018 gab Robbie, in einem Interview mit'' Yahoo Movies'' bekannt, dass Harley Quinn, im Film mehrere neue Kostüme tragen werde. Zudem gab sie bekannt, da in die Hauptcharaktere in den Comics alle Hellhäutig sind, dass es verschiedene Ethnien im Hauptcast geben wird. *Am 16. Juli 2018 gab The Warp bekannt, dass der Film ein Team aus Black Canary, Huntress, Cassandra Cain, Lady Shiva, Renee Montoya und Harley Quinn umfassen soll. *Am 3. August 2018 gab Comicbookmovies.com bekannt, dass für die Rolle der Black Canary momentan Zwei Anwärterinnen gebe. So sollen momentan, Jodie Comer und Vanessa Kirby in Verhandlungen um die Rolle stecken. Weiterhin wolle man angeblich Alexandra Daddario für die Rolle der Huntress haben. *Am 6. August 2018 veröffentlichte Warner Bros. eine offzielle Synopsis zum Film: "After splitting up with The Joker, Harley Quinn and three other female superheroes – Black Canary, Huntress and Renee Montoya – come together to save the life of a little girl (Cassandra Cain) from an evil crime lord.” ''Zu Deutsch: ''"Nachdem sie mit dem Joker abgebrochen hat, kommen Harley Quinn und drei andere weibliche Superhelden – Black Canary, Huntress und Renee Montoya – zusammen um das Leben eines kleinen Mädchens (Cassandra Cain) vor einem Bösen Kriminellen zu retten." *Der Film soll unter dem Arbeitstitel Fox Force Five gedreht werden. *Am 6. August 2018 gab The Warp bekannt, das Black Mask der Schurke des Films werden soll. *Am 10. August 2018 wurde bekannt, dass Sängerin Lady Gaga Gerüchten zu Folge, eine Rolle im Film, vor etwa Drei Monaten, abglehnt habe. *Am 24. September 2018 gab Warner Bros. den Kinostart für den 7. Februar 2020 bekannt. *Am 26. September 2018 Deadline.com bekannt, dass Mary Elizabeth Winstead und Jurnee Smollett-Bell als Huntress und Black Canary gecastet wurden. *Am 3. Oktober 2018 gab The Warp bekannt, dass Rosie Perez die Rolle der Renee Montoya übernehmen wird. *Am 1. November 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Ewan McGregor die Rolle des'' Black Mask'' übernehmen wird. *Am 14. November 2018 gab Variety.com bekannt, dass Ella Jay Basco die Rolle von C''assandra Cain'' übernehmen wird. *Am 11. Dezember 2018 gab Warner Bros. ''eine komplette Castliste bekannt, darunter wurde Chris Messina als Serienkiller ''Victor Zsasz benannt. Weitere Rollen sollen von Ali Wong, Steven Williams, Derek Wilson, Dana Lee, Francois Chau, Matthew Willing und Robert Catrini übernommen werden. Am 16. Dezember 2018 ergänzte Variety.com die Liste um Schauspieler Michael Masini. *Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 14. Januar 2019 in Los Angeles und endeten am 15. April 2019. *Am 17. Januar 2019 gab Geeks WorldWide.com bekannt, dass Birds of Prey der Erste Teil einer geplanten Trilogie um den Charakter Harley Quinn sein soll. So werde die Handlung des Films angeblich mit dem ebenfalls geplanten Gotham City Sirens fortgesetzt und würde in eine Art Crossover-Film beider Filme führen. *Am 14. Februar 2019 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass die aus How i Met Your Mother bekannte Schauspielerin Charlene Amoia, die Rolle Maria Bertinelli verkörpern soll. *Am 30. März 2019 wurden Setfotos zum Film veröffentlicht, die bestätigten das der Joker im Film auftauchen wird. Allerdings ist nicht bekannt, ob er erneut von Jared Leto gespielt wird. *Am 4. Juni 2019 gab Warner Bros. Pictures den deutschen Kinostart für den 6. Februar 2020 bekannt. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead und Ewan McGregor sind seit 2017 in Paar und lernten sich während der Dreharbeiten zur dritten Staffel von Fargo kennen. Bilder Poster Birds of Prey Teaserposter.jpg Birds of Prey Teaserposter 2.png Birds of Prey Teaserposter 3.jpg Birds of Prey Promo-Poster 1.jpg Birds of Prey Promo-Poster 2.jpg Birds of Prey Promo-Poster 3.jpg Birds of Prey Kinoposter.jpg Birds of Prey deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterposter Harley Quinn.jpeg Birds of Prey deutsches Charakterposter Harley Quinn.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterposter Cassandra Cain.jpeg Birds of Prey deutsches Charakterposter Cassamdra Cain.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterposter Roman Sionis.jpeg Birds of Prey deutsches Charakterposter Roman Sionis.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterposter Black Canary.jpeg Birds of Prey deutsches Charakterposter Black Canary.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterposter Huntress.jpeg Birds of Prey deutsches Charakterposter Huntress.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterposter Renee Montoya.jpeg Birds of Prey deutsches Charakterposter Renee Montoya.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterposter Victor Zsasz.jpeg Birds of Prey deutsches Charakterposter Victor Zsasz.jpg Birds of Prey Kinoposter 2.jpg Birds of Prey deutsches Kinoposter 2.jpg Birds of Prey Kinoposter 3.jpg Birds of Prey deutsches Kinoposter 3.jpg Setfotos Birds of Prey Drehbuchcover.png Birds of Prey - Harley Quinn Promo.png Birds of Prey Setfoto 1.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 2.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 3.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 4.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 5.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 6.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 7.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 8.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 9.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 10.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 11.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 12.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 13.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 14.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 15.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 16.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 17.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 18.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 19.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 20.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 21.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 22.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 23.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 24.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 25.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 26.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 27.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 28.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 29.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 30.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 31.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 32.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 33.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 34.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 35.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 36.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 37.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 38.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 39.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 40.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 41.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 42.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 43.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 44.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 45.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 46.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 47.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 48.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 49.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 50.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 51.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 52.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 53.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 54.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 55.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 56.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 57.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 58.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 59.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 60.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 61.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 62.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 63.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 64.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 65.jpg Birds of Prey Setfoto 66.jpeg Birds of Prey Setfoto 67.jpeg Birds of Prey Setfoto 68.jpeg Konzeptfoto Birds of Prey Konzeptfoto Harley Queen.jpg Promobilder Birds of Prey Total Film Cover 1.jpg Birds of Prey Total Film Cover 2.jpg Birds of Prey Total Film Bild 1.jpg Birds of Prey Total Film Bild 2.jpg Birds of Prey Total Film Bild 3.jpg Birds of Prey Filmbild 1.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterprofil 1.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterprofil 2.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterprofil 3.jpg Birds of Prey Charakterprofil 4.jpg Birds of Prey Filmbild 2.jpg Birds of Prey Filmbild 3.jpg Birds of Prey Filmbild 4.jpg Birds of Prey Empire Bild 1.jpg Birds of Prey Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg Birds of Prey Filmbild 5.jpg Birds of Prey Filmbild 7.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 6.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 8.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 9.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 10.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 11.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 12.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 13.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 14.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 15.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 16.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 17.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 18.jpeg Birds of Prey Filmbild 19.jpeg Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe